Sacrificial Lamb
by surugasasa
Summary: The head of the Uchiha Clan had an affair and sired a child with a woman from the Higurashi Clan. Join Kagome's journey as she grows up in the Uchiha Clan as a black sheep among ravenous wolves who are waiting to devour her whole.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The head of the Uchiha Clan had an affair and sired a child with a woman from the Higurashi Clan. Join Kagome's journey as she grows up in the Uchiha Clan as a black sheep among ravenous wolves who are waiting to devour her whole.**

* * *

><p>In the Higurashi District, there was always a sense of quiet and peace. The Higurashi were a peace-loving people and did not argue a lot with others. They disliked confrontation and preferred to be on good terms with other people. Even so, there were a few individuals who did not represent the standard norm of the Higurashi Clan.<p>

For example, Higurashi Saitou who was currently beating his wife Higurashi Maika.

"You whore! Who did you sleep with to conceive that girl?" Saitou shouted as he repeatedly kicked his sobbing wife who was curled up on her side on the wood floor. "Who? Who was it?!" He stopped kicking her and breathed heavily, trying to control his intense heart rate.

Earlier that day, their children were playing outside with the rest of the children in the clan. When an older boy pushed their son Sota to the ground, his older sister Kagome's normal blue eyes bled red, and she tackled the perpetrator before lecturing him about how he should not be a bully. When Saitou saw her red eyes, he **knew** Kagome could not have been his child. Thus, it led to this moment. Alas, he was beating his wife, so she would divulge the identity of Kagome's biological father.

"S-She...is your daughter!" Maika cried out painfully, clutching her side.

"Lies!" Saitou hissed angrily before dragging her outside by her hair.

Little Kagome hid in her closet with her baby brother Sota. The two siblings held onto each other closely, tears streaming down their chubby faces.

"Those eyes...I know...they are **Uchiha**...aren't they?" Saitou gritted out as he glared at his whore of a wife. "Maika...what have I done to you, huh...for you to cheat on me? Have I not been a good husband?" He snarled as his temper rose again. He tossed his wife away from him and spat at the ground beside her.

Maika sobbed and struggled to get to her feet. Her legs shook as she stood slowly to regain her balance. She sniffed as she stared at her husband tensely.

"What is it with this racket?!" Grandpa Higurashi exclaimed as he wobbled over to his daughter and his son-in-law. They looked at him with different emotions on their pale faces.

Maika looked away from her father's questioning gaze while Saitou responded in a disrespectful tone.

"Your daughter is a whore!" Saitou spit out angrily.

Grandpa Higurashi's eyes widened. "What?" He breathed out slowly. A shocked expression painted itself onto his face. He turned to his daughter. "Maika, what is your husband saying? Did you...Heavens forbid...cheat on him?" He asked, unsure of himself.

Maika trembled. "Father...p-please…"

"Answer me, child!" Her father shouted in a demanding tone.

Sniffing her nose, Maika's eyes teared up as she heard her husband snort in annoyance.

"Kagome...is not my child," Saitou stated as he stared at his father-in-law.

"W...What?" Grandpa Higurashi exclaimed, terror setting in. How could his beloved Kagome not be Saitou's daughter? There must be a mistake… "How can Kagome not be your child, Saitou?"

"Today, Kagome's eyes bled red and turned into that **Sharingan**," Saitou emphasized the last word with strong distaste evident in his voice. "I saw it with my own eyes." He pointed at his own eyes.

"Maika?" Grandpa Higurashi looked at his daughter whose body began to shake violently before she fell down to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Fugaku-san!" Maika exclaimed in surprise as the Uchiha head stumbled into her office at the Konoha Hospital. She walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you well, sir?" She asked as she helped him over to a patient bed.<p>

"_Ngh_...of course...I am the head of the Konoha Military Police…why would I **not** be well?" Fugaku slurred as he waved his hand grandly in the air although the gesture looked a bit sloppy.

Maika frowned.

"I am going to call your wife right now...Mikoto-san would not be pleased to -" He tugged her forward and pressed his chapped lips against hers, silencing her.

It was hours after the deed was done that Uchiha Fugaku regained his sense of bearing. The two did not speak a word to each other, and the Uchiha head walked out of the woman's office like nothing happened even though they both knew that he took advantage of her.

A few months later, Higurashi Maika was diagnosed as pregnant by her fellow doctors. Her gruff and cold husband suddenly became loving, and he became more attentive when he discovered she was with child, _his_ child.

Distraught, Maika tried to kill herself, but she stopped once she realized she could not kill her first child.

Six months later, Kagome was born.

* * *

><p>A few days after her mother was hospitalized, little Kagome and baby Sota were both taken to the hospital where nurses took their blood samples and tested them against Higurashi Saitou's.<p>

"Where is Mama?" Little Kagome asked her grandpa with her big blue eyes, curiosity shining in the deep blue depths.

Grandpa Higurashi smiled sadly, reaching down to pat her head. "Mama is sick, so she is resting," He answered with a small smile.

Kagome smiled in kind and skipped off to her baby brother.

A doctor entered the room as the children left and handed the elder a yellow envelope. The Higurashi elder opened the envelope and looked at the contents.

**Higurashi Kagome has been found to not have a paternal match to Higurashi Saitou.**

**Higurashi Sota has been found to be a paternal match to Higurashi Saitou.**

Grandpa Higurashi dropped the paper before he quickly bent down to pick them up, rubbing his aching backside.

"Sir, if you want...we can run an entire DNA check in the village to find the young one's biological father," The doctor said as he adjusted his circular lenses.

The elder nodded. "Do it quickly and discreetly...no one is to know."

Outside the hospital, Kagome and Sota sat outside in the park where patients were walking back and forth.

* * *

><p>"I know Saitou is not Kagome's biological father," Grandpa Higurashi said as he sat in a chair in front of his daughter's bed.<p>

Maika stayed silent.

"Tell me...who sired her?"

His daughter turned away, and he felt the last of his patience snap. The elder reared his hand back and slapped his daughter hard across the face.

"Uchiha Fugaku, was it?" Grandpa Higurashi shouted angrily. "You have shamed me...us! How dare you cheat on your husband with another man? The man who is in charge of that horrible clan!"

Maika's hands shakily rubbed her tender cheek where her father slapped her.

"I...did not mean for it to happen…" Maika whispered quietly.

Her father stared at her impassively.

"I have already informed the Uchiha head of Kagome...he was adamant about not accepting her...till I told him of how she has awakened their kekkei genkai," Grandpa Higurashi said as he slowly stood up. "He has decided to take full responsibility for her."

_Three Days Prior_

_Grandpa Higurashi and his entourage of elders reached the Uchiha District. They were welcomed by a band from the Konoha Military Police Force._

_"What business do members of the Higurashi Clan have with us?" One of the Uchiha asked with his Sharingan activated._

_"Peace," Grandpa Higurashi said as he raised a hand. "I wish to speak to Fugaku-sama."_

_The Uchiha men looked at each other before nodding._

_"Hello, Fugaku-sama," Grandpa Higurashi said as he sat down in front of the Uchiha head who regarded him with suspicion._

_"Higurashi Seigen," Fugaku acknowledged, inclining his head._

_The elder cleared his throat._

_"I do not have time to make meaningless sentiments...I am here on business…" Seigen stated as he folded his hands in his lap. "Do you remember my daughter...Higurashi Maika?" He asked seriously._

_Fugaku's right eyebrow arched. His mind conjured up an image of a young woman with blue eyes._

_"She birthed your child," Seigen said in a monotone, watching the man's reaction carefully._

_The Uchiha's eyes widened._

_"Impossible."_

_"Quite possible, actually...she gave birth to a child named Kagome...I believe it is in your best interests to adopt the girl," Seigen said smoothly._

_Fugaku's eyes hardened. "You would have me risk my honor, my clan's honor, for a child who I do not know?"_

_The elder's eyes narrowed. "I already know of how you drunkenly seduced my daughter...do yourself a favor and take the child in to prevent shame...my daughter's husband has graciously offered you the choice to take in the child...or she will be sent to an orphanage."_

_"Give me one good reason."_

_"She has awakened your Sharingan."_

"You can't give my baby away!" Maika protested as she looked at her father, a crazed look on her face.

Her father shook his head. "I do not want to send off Kagome to the Uchiha, as well, but you and I both know that since she has awakened those eyes, she will have a hard future."

Maika began to weep, her sobs filling the air while her husband stood outside the door, listening to his wife cry her heart out.

Kagome, dear Kagome...even though she was not his child, he loved her. He thought of her: little Kagome with her large trusting blue eyes and pudgy short fingers that reached toward him...He would miss her.

* * *

><p>Kagome could remember this day clearly; the final day her father took her small hand in his and smiled at her.<p>

"Kagome, from now on, you're going to be living with someone else," Saitou said to her.

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Who, Papa?" She asked cutely.

Her father smiled sadly at her.

"You'll see," He answered quietly.

They walked for what seemed like hours before they approached a secluded area in the village.

"Papa, where is this?" Little Kagome asked her daddy curiously.

There were many people with dark raven hair and dark eyes. Wait...Kagome's blue eyes widened when she noticed some red bleed in through the black. She tugged on her father's sleeve.

"Daddy, look! Their eyes are red!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly to her father who merely glanced at her before pulling her along. She blinked at him. "Daddy?"

They eventually reached a big house in the district where there were a man, a woman, and two boys although one of them was being held by the other one that looked as young as Sota.

"Uchiha," Saitou mumbled as he held onto Kagome's tiny hand.

"Higurashi," Fugaku spoke gruffly as he stared at the child. She had jet black hair that had a dark blue hue in the sunlight and deep sea blue eyes. Her skin was pale and flush with a pink blush. She was truly Uchiha-like in her appearance although her eyes were blue and not coal black.

Saitou let go of Kagome's hand and knelt down in front of her.

"Kagome, you will live with these people from now on," He said as kindly as he could. "They are your new family."

Little Kagome blinked; she did not understand. She looked over the people. The man had a scary and mean look on his face. The woman looked nice, but she seemed a bit sad. The older boy looked at her curiously while the other boy was sleeping like Sota did a lot during the day. "What are you saying, Daddy? You're my papa; you can't leave me here," She chirped.

Saitou pat her head gently.

"Goodbye, Kagome."

He stood up and motioned to Fugaku.

"She's all yours."

He turned his back and walked away from them.

"Daddy?" Kagome mumbled as she watched her father walk away. "Daddy!" She screamed as she realized he was not coming back for her. She tried to run off after her father, but the man with the scary and mean look on his face walked over to her and held onto her firmly.

"No! Lemme go! Daddy!" Kagome wailed as she began to cry loudly.

The woman sighed before walking over to the man who was holding onto Kagome.

The man's grip on her body did not loosen as Kagome shouted and struggled to free herself.

"Shh...it's okay, Kagome-chan…" The woman cajoled the little toddler who sniffed sadly before the man passed her off to the woman.

Kagome cuddled into the woman's warm chest and whined. "I want my mommy…"

Uchiha Mikoto bit back her own tears as she held the child to her chest. "Shh...don't cry...I'm your new mommy now."

Mikoto was saddened when her husband told of her the child and his "incident" with Maika, but she was so overcome with joy when Fugaku told her it was a girl. She always wanted a girl! She was so disappointed when Sasuke was born, and he was a boy. Kagome would be the daughter she always wanted, but she could never have...which she could have now…

* * *

><p><strong>Your thoughts?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Sasa: Thank you for reading and adding this story to your Favorite/Follow lists! I have decided to write a quick chapter for you guys before I delve back into schoolwork this quarter. **

**To my loyal readers: **

**kissrose36: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**CrystalVixen93: I have some ideas on how to further develop the story, but it's going to take some time to get the wheels moving. **

**Skjalf F-B: Thank you! Yes, the word bastard is a word that Kagome will have to live with for her whole life. Fugaku hasn't really accepted her yet, but he has decided to take her in to prevent the Sharingan from being spread outside of the clan. The clan will have mixed reactions, but I am glad you see how Mikoto is a kind and forgiving woman. **

**Joker2113: Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Sugar0o: Lol, I hate to burst your bubble, but this won't be a Sesshomaru x Kagome pairing, but Kakashi x Kagome is a likely possibility :) although there will be hints of Sess x Kag. Well, Kagome won't be so evil and take vengeance, but she'll get back at them. Stay tuned to see how!**

**Angel4EverLostInLife: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Fugaku, I am worried about Kagome," Mikoto said to her husband as she washed the dishes from this morning's breakfast. She sighed as her husband continued to flip though the newspaper without responding to her. "It's been a few months since she has come to live here with us...I wish she would feel more comfortable," The woman added as she continued to rinse the plates and bowls.<p>

Fugaku grunted. He provided food, water, and shelter for the girl - how could she **not** be well off with all of those things?

"She...doesn't have any friends...all Kagome does is run off somewhere all day and then come home...silently," Mikoto said as she prepared to dry the dishes and utensils.

"Mikoto, the girl is 5 years old...what do you expect her to do?" Fugaku said as he placed his newspaper down on the table before standing up. "Do not worry...I will have some members of the police force monitor her." He looked at her with an expression that basically said _Feel better now? _before he turned and said he was going to work.

A few days after Kagome moved in with the Uchihas, she tried to return to the Higurashi District. Mikoto was worried and tried to retrieve her, but Fugaku held her back since his men were reporting the child's movements to him. It was terribly horrifying when the female disappeared for a bit.

_"Fugaku-sama, we have lost sight of the child," Uchiha Yakumi said as he knelt down beside the Uchiha head who frowned at the news._

_"Locate her and be quick," Fugaku ordered his subordinate before he turned to the side and looked out his window. _

_His thoughts drifted back to his meeting with the Uchiha elders. _

_"Fugaku...we are deeply ashamed of you for setting a bad example for your fellow clansmen," The head elder lightly chided as he coughed into his hand. _

_"Yes...you must raise the child properly to make up for your reputation and that of the clan," Another elder said as they surrounded the Uchiha head who bowed lowly to them. _

_"Ha ha ha..." The last elder chuckled. "Even so, it was a stroke of luck that it was a girl instead of a boy...females nowadays are rare...this child will become useful one day when she becomes older." _

_Fugaku nodded his head. "Hai..." _

_It took less than 24 hours yet over 18 hours before members of the police force located the missing child hiding in a forest at a training ground in the village. _

Mikoto sighed as she shook her head. Her husband was so dense; the child needed love, care, and attention. It was heartbreaking enough that she could no longer see her biological mother, but her biological father treated her as a nuisance instead of what she was: a child. She sighed before wiping her hands on her apron and going to tend to Sasuke.

"I'm home!" Itachi called out as he opened the front door of the large house they lived in.

"Ah...welcome home, dear!" Mikoto called out as she walked past him with a smile.

"Kaa-san, what are you doing?" Itachi asked her as he frowned at her slightly.

"_Ara_...I am going to see Sasuke..." The mother of two answered. She turned and stopped, hesitating. "Itachi...by chance...have you seen Kagome?" Mikoto asked her eldest who blinked.

Ah...yes...Kagome...his _imouto_...

The word _imouto _itself sounded strange and foreign to Itachi. He knew that she could not have been his sister, because his mother's stomach did not grow like it did with Sasuke. In addition, he also knew that Kagome was older than Sasuke, so it did not make any sense...until his Kaa-san told him that Kagome was special.

_You see, Itachi...Kagome is your sister but in a way, she isn't...she needs help adjusting and even if you can only do so little, it can help..._

Itachi did not particularly care for her, but if his Kaa-san needed him to check up on her, he would do it - for his Kaa-san. The girl was someone labeled his imouto, but he would never consider her his imouto. She was probably annoying like those girls who followed him around at the Academy...but now that he thought of it, she did not speak at all. Sometimes, when she refused to eat, his Kaa-san cried in her room.

A frown lit Itachi's face as he blinked.

"No, Kaa-san...I have not seen _Kagome_," He breathed out although the name came off like a foreign taste on his tongue. It sounded strange saying the girl's name like it did when his mother told him to call her "imouto." Regardless, it was too soon before he could integrate her into his life. She was too...strange...

"I see...well then, I will be back to prepare food for you...let me get Sasuke..."

"Oh! I'll help!" Itachi offered.

Mikoto smiled at her son and ushered him along with her while humming a cheery tune.

* * *

><p>Little Kagome sat down on the dirt floor as she wiped her tears with her small hands. She sniffed as dirt got into her eyes and irritated her blue irises.<p>

_Haha-ue, I am so lonely...no one wants to be my friend..._

Her mind drifted back to the moment when Mikoto-san took her to the park, and none of the children dressed in black and blue wanted to play with her. Years later, when she would recall the scene, she would realize that **all** of the children in the park were wearing black and blue and hence, they were Uchiha children. Uchiha children who heard the gossip about the child of Fugaku-sama and that Higurashi whore being a bad girl.

She had tried to return home, but no one would take her back. She tried so many times, but it was not working - no one was budging.

_I...am so tired, Hahaue...I miss Sota, too..._

When she saw little Sasuke, she thought of Sota. She wondered if he missed her like how she missed him. When she so much as glanced at Sasuke, the older boy - Itachi - he would look at her meanly with his dark eyes, telling her to get away from his otouto.

Kagome's cheeks puffed up. She had her own otouto, too! She did not need to take his!

Little Kagome sighed sadly to herself. She could not return home to Mama, Papa, Grandpa, and Sota...She would not be able to eat Mama's warm and tasty soup or hear Papa's laughter and Sota's claps whenever she did something silly. Tears filled her blue eyes as she continued to think about her family.

_Why did Papa bring me here? Does he hate me? Why? Did I do something wrong? _

The little girl frowned, and her tears threatened to spill, but she refused to give into the temptation.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a spike of power. She wiped her watery eyes and looked behind her, gasping in surprise.

"You - "

* * *

><p>"Maika."<p>

Higurashi Maika froze as she heard the demanding voice say her name in an arrogant drawl. Her blue eyes widened, and she forced herself to turn around to see the face of the man who fathered her baby girl: Uchiha Fugaku.

"F-Fugaku-san," Maika said as she bowed and kept her eyes on the ground in front of the man who she cheated on her husband with. The man nodded his head in response.

Ah; the irony of it all. They were once again in Maika's office where Kagome was conceived.

Maika looked away from the Uchiha male, feeling uncomfortable.

Fugaku looked at her with his dark eyes, analyzing her. He cleared his throat; time to be serious. "What types of food does Kagome like?" He asked Maika who blinked in surprise.

_Maybe he did care about Kagome after all..._

"The girl has been slowly starving herself...Mikoto wants to know her favorite dish..." He explained.

_...or not..._

"I-I...see..." Maika responded sadly. She smiled weakly at Fugaku. "Well, her favorite dish...is oden."

* * *

><p>Kagome blinked as she looked at the brown haired girl who had fair skin and matching brown eyes. The girl smiled at her before reaching a hand out toward her.<p>

_Eh? _

The girl chuckled at Kagome's cute puppy dog face.

"Don't be sad! I'll play with you!" The girl chirped happily.

Kagome's eyes widened. "W-Why?" She turned to look away. "You're..."

The girl's smile widened.

"You're lonely, and I'm lonely - Miroku-kun went to the temple...we can play together!" The girl explained as she helped Kagome up. "I'm Sango!"

"Are you sure you wanna be friends with me?" Kagome asked, confused.

Sango nodded. "Hai! So what's your name?"

A smile slowly spread itself across Kagome's face.

"Kagome! My name is Kagome!"

Sango giggled.

"Hi, Kagome-chan!"

"Hello, Sango-chan!"

"Let's be good friends!" Both girls chirped in unison.

* * *

><p>"This is Kagome - our new friends!" Little Sango announced as she held Kagome to her side in front of all of friends who stared at the girl curiously.<p>

"Hi!" Kagome greeted cheerily. Sango-chan assured her that all of her friends were nice, so Kagome did not feel the need to hold back her natural exuberance.

"Hey! I'm Inuzuka Koga!" A boy with a brown parka grinned at her.

"Hello, I'm Inuzuka Ayame - Koga's future bride!" A red haired girl announced as she held fast onto Koga's arms while the boy tried to flail her off.

Kagome giggled at their silly antics.

"U-Urm..." The shy boy twiddled his fingers. "I'm...Hojo Akitoki..."

Kagome smiled warmly at him. "Yoroshiku!"

The boy blushed. "Y-Yoroshiku..."

Sango shook her head. "Be a man, Hojo!" She turned to Kagome. "Well, everyone else is gone - they went away for a few days..."

Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"Let's go play!" Sango shouted happily.

Everyone cheered.

"Let's play...KAGOME-KAGOME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Sorry if I did not respond to your message or review. The game Kagome is very important to Kagome's development as a character here. You will see why in later chapters. Hope you enjoyed this installment. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: The head of the Uchiha Clan had an affair and sired a child with a woman from the Higurashi Clan. Join Kagome's journey as she grows up in the Uchiha Clan as a black sheep among ravenous wolves who are waiting to devour her whole.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(s): <strong>

**Diana Cruz: **As Kagome grows up, she will develop into the kindhearted and spirited young girl that we all know her as. Yes, Inuyasha WILL be included in the story, as well. Well, building bonds is going to be tough, but somehow, she will get through. It will be a bumpy ride though.

**Otaku Neko:** Yes! Kagome finally has made friends outside of Uchiha and Higurashi - good ones and bad ones. Hm, for the game Kagome, it depends on the perspective you are looking at it from. It is indeed negative, because it parallels how Kagome will be limited; her life is going to be hard since she has no place to belong metaphorically. I agree; the canon Sango would not participate, but right now, they are all children. There will be backstabbers, murderers, and almost any other type of whacko - look forward to it!

**Angel4EverLostInLife:** Thanks for reading!

**Sugar0o:** I am holding myself back from squealing and saying OMG! I agree with you - I hate how Kagome is portrayed as a weak woman who takes abuse in several fanfiction stories. I prefer a Kagome who fights back and gets mouthy with people; someone who stands up for herself yet she is willing to help others in need. Kagome won't be so evil, but she will get back at the people who hurt her. Some foreboding words for you would be that Kagome doesn't need to resort to violence (most of the time), but she learned from experience that kindness can kill people more than violence. :)) YES, I have read Unlikely Happenings and that is one of my favorite crossovers! You SHOULD update - I would LOVE it! Well, he IS her father, but he still feels shame for his indiscretion. To him, she is a physical reminder that he failed his wife and sons and clan and honor. Most of the IY children will be Inuzuka, but as for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, they will have their own clan. I can't group Inu and Koga together since one is a real wolf and the other is a dog, but I made Koga an Inuzuka anyway since he has the rugged look while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have those "silver" genes.

**CrystalVixen:** Thanks for reading!

**Guest: **Thanks!

**Dextra: **Thanks!

**Foxluna: **Uchihas are prideful and most of them are probably assholes in my opinion. Well, it's not like her new family can do much. Fugaku is someone who prioritizes other things before his family. Itachi does not like her so much. Sasuke is too young. Mikoto would be the only one who cared. Summoning canines is a pretty interesting idea for her. We shall see how this develop.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

_Kagome Kagome _

_Kago no naka no tori wa_

_Itsu itsu deyake no ban ni_

_Tsuru to kame ga subetta_

_Ushiro no shoumen daare_

**xxx**

The children circled around Kagome as she knelt on one knee and covered her eyes with her hands. Round and round they walked in a circle...singing the song. Inside, Kagome thought the game was a bit silly since it was Kagome, Kagome...her name. She laughed as her mind tried to comprehend the lyrics...Kagome - the bird in the cage...She giggled childishly to herself; the Uchihas were cold, but she would never allow them to lock her up like a bird. Suddenly, the singing stopped, and she knew that it was time to guess who was standing behind her.

Kagome blinked her blue eyes behind her pale hands which covered her eyes.

_This presence...definitely..._

An image of Koga appeared in her mind as her palms continued to cover her blue eyes.

"Koga-kun," Kagome said as she slowly stood and looked at the person behind her who was indeed Koga.

"Hey - how did you know it was me?" Koga exclaimed in a shocked voice as he rubbed the side of his head awkwardly.

Her friends gasped.

"Kagome-chan! How did you know it was Koga-kun?" Sango asked her new friend who shook her head and frowned.

"I don't know...I just knew somehow..." Kagome answered honestly. She looked away and at the ground; they probably did not like her anymore...

"Ha ha ha!"

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked at the person who laughed...Ayame-chan was laughing and pointing at Koga who was getting red.

"You're always so proud no one ever guessed you correctly...hehe, Kagome-chan got you good!" Ayame exclaimed as she began to howl with laughter.

Koga growled as the Inuzuka girl continued to laugh at him which resulted in everyone else joining in before Koga himself started laughing, as well.

They continued to play Kagome, Kagome with Kagome acting as the ogre each time. Every time they played, Kagome would correctly guess who was behind her which delighted and disturbed some of her new friends. The Inuzukas were happy! Sango was delighted, because there was finally someone who could correctly determine who was behind them without cheating like the Inuzukas who sniffed the scent of the person. Hojo was a bit disturbed by her strange skills, but he overlooked it since Kagome was really cute. The boy blushed as he glanced at her again.

"Ne, Kagome-chan, where do you live?" Ayame asked the blue eyed girl who suddenly frowned at the question.

Kagome fiddled with the hem of her blue shirt.

"W-Well...Daddy brought me to a new place...the _U-Uchiwa_...?" She answered, tilting her head to the side as she was unsure of the name itself.

The other children gasped.

"You mean...the **Uchiha**?" Hojo asked with his mouth agape.

Kagome shyly nodded her head. "Hai."

"That is amazing, Kagome-chan!" Sango exclaimed with an exhilarated expression on her round face.

Kagome flinched. "Eh...in a way..."

Sango frowned.

"You don't sound so happy, Kagome-chan..." The brown haired girl pointed out as she looked at Kagome with a concerned look.

Kagome sniffed slightly. "Fugaku-sama...doesn't like me; he always looks at me with a mean look..."

Koga snorted loudly and crossed his arms. "Dad says all Uchihas are snobby and arrogant - whatever that means!"

Ayame gasped. "Koga-kun, don't say that!" She smacked her clansmen across the head.

Koga growled at her. "What? I was telling the truth!"

Ayame growled right back at him with a large amount of sass. "What if Kagome is an Uchiha?"

Koga's anger deflated, and he frowned. "...sorry..."

Sango huffed at the Inuzuka boy. "You better be!"

_Hehehe..._

Kagome giggled as she took in the sight before her.

Sango blinked. "Kagome-chan?"

Kagome wiped her eyes which had gotten watery and sighed happily. "I am okay...Koga-kun is right...all those people are scary and mean..." She sat down against a large oak tree and wrapped her arms around her short legs. "They look at me...like I am a bad girl..." She said sadly. "I prolly am...," She added as an afterthought.

"No, you're not, Kagome-chan!" Ayame exclaimed sassily as she tackled the smaller girl and hugged her tightly.

Sango glomped the two girls and cried out. "Hai! Ayame-chan is right!"

Koga nodded. "You're _cool_," He said as he furrowed his brows. She was a bit strange for being able to identify him, but overall, she was nice...**and **_cute..._although he knew better than to tell Ayame that as he eyed the emerald eyed girl.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

Kagome blinked as she took in the sight before her. Immediately, two words came to her mind as she stared and her tongue slowly moved around in her mouth, begging to be let out and lick her lips to satisfy her craving.

_Delicious oden. _

Her blue eyes fluttered before eyeing Mikoto-sama who smiled brightly at her. Kagome's heart ached as she thought of how similar this woman's smile was to her mother's smile. Her eyes watered at the revelation. _Mama..._

On the other side of the table, Itachi observed the younger girl with a strange glint in his dark eyes. The girl seemed distraught, and he knew his mother noticed since she moved a bit away from the girl. As her eyes watered, his mother's face grew somber and dark. He narrowed his dark eyes at the girl. Suddenly, the girl leaped from her seat and hugged his mother tightly around the waist while crying big, fat drops of waters from her large blue eyes. She sobbed wildly as his mother returned her hug.

Fugaku merely sighed before eating a piece of tofu.

Little Sasuke blinked his wide eyes in surprise and confusion.

Itachi's eyes continued to watch as his mother smothered the girl with attention and kissed her dark crown repeatedly while whispering words like _I am going to take care of you now Sweetie..._ He frowned at a strange feeling in his gut. _Imouto...she has truly become my imouto... _He knew he should have been happy, but for some reason, he was not. He always knew his mother wanted a girl when Sasuke grew within her belly. She was a bit disappointed that Sasuke was a girl, but his father was proud. He, too, once remembered that he wanted an imouto.

_It seemed so long ago, _Itachi mused internally.

**xxx**

_Mikoto's soft laughter echoed throughout the air as she sat in her wide and spacious living room with her son. Her hands rubbed soothing circles over her bulging stomach that was heavy with another of her husband's children. _

_Little Itachi hummed as he rubbed his face against his mother's side like a kitten that was starved for attention. _

_"Okaa-san, when will my imouto arrive?" The young boy asked as he looked up at his mother with curious eyes. _

_Mikoto laughed at her son's question. _

_"Why are you so sure that you will have an imouto instead of an otouto?" Mikoto asked her eldest. _

_Itachi shrugged. _

_"I want an imouto." _

_"Eh? Why?" Mikoto questioned Itachi who shrugged again since she knew he did not like the girls who chased after him. _

_"If I have an imouto...she will help keep the other girls away from me...she will look up to me and call me Nii-chan...I'll protect her...and care for her like you did for me, Okaa-san," Itachi said as he caressed his mother's belly with his small hands. _

_"Hehe...I see," Mikoto smiled brightly. "Well...you will have to see."  
><em>

_Itachi paused and looked up. _

_"I'm not having an imouto, am I?" _

**xxx**

Itachi stared at Kagome as his mind was hit with a strange revelation. _She _was the imouto that he had been waiting for all those years ago. His dark eyes continued to watch her as his mother gently urged the girl to sit down and eat her bowl of oden.

Kagome smiled and ate a piece of tofu happily. _Delicious. _

Itachi looked at her, fixated with her blue eyes. _Imouto. _

Mikoto smiled at her children as they ate in silence while Fugaku sighed deeply. Hopefully, things would go on more smoothly now.

* * *

><p><strong>xxx<strong>

Six months later...

**xxx**

"Kagome-chan!" Sango hollered loudly as she jogged over to the blue eyed girl.

Kagome turned and smiled at her best friend. "Hai?"

"C'mon! Miroku-kun and the Taishou brothers are back! I wanna show em to you!" Sango explained quickly as she tugged onto her friend's hand and ran off.

"Ehhhhh?" Kagome gasped as Sango sped off with her in tow.

Ayame and Koga blinked together.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome breathed out as the brown haired girl ran quickly through the crowds at the front gate.

"We are almost there, Kagome-chan!" Sango shouted over the murmuring crowd.

"Kay!"

A few minutes later, the two girls paused in their running and heaved as they attempted to slow their racing hearts.

"Look!" Sango pointed at the approaching figures.

Kagome squinted her eyes as she saw a young boy with dark black hair and violet eyes walking with a monk. Beside them, there was a tall man with shiny silver hair and two younger boys with matching hair.

Her breath hitched as her blue eyes made direct contact with molten golden eyes.

**xxx**

_The last is done, the next is here, _

_The same it is every year; _

_Spring - then sunshine - autumn - snow_

_That is how each year must go..._

**xxx**

_"This is Kagome-chan!" Sango introduced her to all of the children who were gathered in the park. _

_"Hi, fair lady...I am Otonashi Miroku," The violet eyed boy bowed before her. "Will you -"  
><em>

_Kagome smiled awkwardly as Sango dragged Miroku away by the ear after punching him, causing the boy to twitch in pain. _

_"Yo! My name is Taisho Inuyasha...remember it!" The rough looking silver haired boy said as he pointed at himself before grinning cheekily. _

_"Kagewaki Kagura," A red eyed girl said as she glanced at Kagome with her ruby gaze which caused the blue eyed girl to shiver. _

_Her brother grinned as he looked at the girl. "I am Kagewaki Naraku," He said as he stared at her. _

_Kagome smiled back slowly with a sense of awkwardness. "Nn...nice to meet you, Naraku-kun..." _

_He smiled back at her. _

_The final boy turned to her. _

_"You may call me Taisho Sesshomaru," The silver angel declared proudly as Kagome took in his appearance. His silver hair glowed in the sunlight and his golden eyes shimmered in the sunlight.  
><em>

_Kagome stared, bewitched. _

**xxx**

_Spring_

_The fields are rich with daffodils,_

_A coat of clover covers the hills, _

_And I dance and I sing_

_To see the beauty of spring_

**xxx**

_"Today is special - my eldest son and heir Itachi has graduated from the Academy within one year! His intelligence and strength and prowess will one day lead the Uchiha to glory!" Fugaku announced as he stared among the Uchiha who gathered in the Naka Shrine to celebrate the head's son's early graduation.  
><em>

_Kagome stood beside Mikoto who dressed her in a pink kimono with blue floral designs and a pink flower woven into her dark crown. She watched as Itachi was congratulated by their kin although she felt out of place as she could feel all of the clan member's disgust and hatred for her. Their negative emotions filled the room, and Kagome struggled to breathe. _

_She blinked as she felt a hand on her shoulder. _

_"Mikoto-san?" _

_The woman looked down at her and smiled. "Let's go congratulate Itachi, Kagome." _

_Kagome nodded her head. "Kay." _

_The two females walked through the crowd and toward the heir and the head of the Uchiha. _

_As they approached the center of the room, Kagome could feel her fear and her nausea setting in as she felt hundreds of dark gazes on her back. _

_Mikoto patted her forward toward Itachi who stared at her with his dark eyes. _

_Kagome froze; it was as if she could hear all of their voices. _

_Look, that's the girl Fugaku-sama sired with that Higurashi woman..._

_Oh really? _

_Of course! The girl looks Uchiha but her eyes - they are so strange...not like us at all..._

_They say he accepted out of duty..._

_Iie, iie...Sharingan..._

_The child is as dirty as her whore of a mother..._

_Kagome looked at Itachi with wide blue eyes before turning back and running through the adults and toward the exit. _

_She ran and ran until she entered a forest with blossoming trees which littered pink petals around. _

_Kagome paused when she saw Sesshomaru who turned and looked at her. _

_"Why are you here?" He questioned her. _

_Kagome bit her lip and looked down. _

_"Answer me." _

_She looked up and he was in front of her. Her watery eyes caught his attention. _

_"Do not cry - it is weak..." He said as he wiped away her tears with his hand. _

_Kagome sniffed as Sesshomaru turned away and grabbed something. _

_Her blue eyes widened in shock as he held a hand over her head and dropped pink petals over her head. _

_"Smile," He simply said as he looked at her dark crown which he decorated with sakura petals. _

**xxx**

_Summer_

_The earth is warm, _

_The sun is ablaze,_

_It is a time of carefree days_

**xxx **

_"Kagome-chan!" Ayame squealed as the dark haired girl tagged her before running off. _

_"Haha! You can't catch me!" Kagome shouted as she ran in zig-zags to escape her friend. _

_"Grr!" _

_Ayame switched tactics and ran after Sango who easily outpaced her. _

_The Inuzuka eyed the boys and zeroed in on one: Hojo. _

_The children laughed as Hojo screeched like a girl as the Inuzuka quickly chased him throughout the playground. _

_"Koga, help!" Hojo pleaded his other Inuzuka friend who grimaced and shook his head. _

_Kagome approached Sesshomaru and smiled at him as they all watched Ayame tackle the scared boy to the ground. _

_"Sesshomaru-kun?" She did not receive any form of acknowledgement from him, but she knew she could go on. _

_"Is it true...you got mad at Kagura-chan because she tried to kiss on...here?" Kagome pointed at her left cheek. _

_Sesshomaru puffed his cheeks. _

_"She dared to try...even though she knows I dislike her..." He answered coldly. _

_"Eh...so I can't kiss you there?" Kagome asked as she tilted her head to the side. The other boys always liked to get kisses on their cheeks from her whenever they fell or scraped their knees and cried. _

_Sesshomaru turned to the side, hiding the pink blush on his cheeks. _

_Kagome blinked before she began to giggle. She paused before she looked at the tall trees surrounding the park. _

_"Eh...that was strange..." _

_Sesshomaru blinked. "Kagome-chan?" _

_"I thought...I felt Mikoto-san's son...maybe I was wrong," Kagome said as she rubbed her head. _

_Sesshomaru pet her head. _

_"Don't worry about it." _

_In the trees, Itachi watched his imouto frolic around with her friends with a carefree nature. _

**xxx**

_The leaves are yellow, red, and brown_

_A shower sprinkles softly down_

_The fragrant is fragrant, crisp, and cool_

_And I am being sent off to school_

**xxx**

_"Kagome, I have good news." _

_"Hai?" _

_"How do you feel about going to the Academy?" _

_Kagome blinked. Eh?_

_"Fugaku-san and I want to send you to school for ninjas...does that sound good to you?" _

_Kagome's eyes lit up and she nodded. _

_"Hai, hai!" _

_She remembered how her friends told her about how they were being sent there. She, too, wanted to go, but she felt too shy to ask. _

_Kagome embraced the woman. _

_"Thank you!" _

**xxx**

_Winter_

_The world is white,_

_The winds are wild as they chill and bite,_

_The ground is thick with slush and sleet, _

_And I can barely feel my feet_

**xxx**

_"From this day forward, you are Genin!" _

_Seven year old Kagome stood with her friends as they smiled beside her at the compliments being thrown their way. _

_"We did it," they all thought. _

_Fugaku and Mikoto stared at the young girl as they thought of her progress throughout the Academy. A well-rounded student with a Sharingan and high aptitude; yes, Kagome was a special child indeed. _

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome will be a pre-teen next chapter! <strong>


End file.
